worldofsenosfandomcom-20200215-history
Gems of Life
__TOC__ Overview The gems of life are the almighty and omniscient force controlling the universe. They originally were the children of Magic, until they became stronger than their parent and became the omniscient rulers who ruled together with Magic and made Magic accessible to the people of Senos. There are five gems of life: The fire gem, the water gem, the earth gem, the air gem and the neutral gem. Each one of them also represents a planet in the solar system of Age. They are currently located in the roots of the tree of life where they are hidden and unreachable to elementals and humans. The tree of life is located on the island of life. Associated People Associated people are their messengers, the twins and the selesoas. All of them are servants to the gems of life in one way or another: The messengers are elementals who are assigned with the task of telling the people what the gems of life expect them to do, to warn them of certain things etc. The twins' purpose is to keep the balance of good and evil in the world. The selesoas are in many ways similar to the messengers, they are supposed to tell people what to do and not to do, warn them of things etc. The main difference is that the selesoas are beautiful, young, intelligent and talented creatures with wings who also have one other task besides playing messenger: they are supposed to make as many elementals as possible fall in love with them and make them go back to their roots when it comes to reproduction, thus creating new selesoas. Many of them fall in love with elementals and are then allowed to stay on Senos. Human Manifestation On rare occasions, the gems of life are required to announce things to humans themselves and on those rare occasions, the gems of life have human manifestations. The fire gem usually prefers to show themselves as a young yet mature female with curves, a fierce look in their eyes, long ginger-chestnut colored hair with locks, either tanned skin or pale skin with freckles and usually has red or gold eyes. Sometimes her hair is also flames instead of actual hair. She is often surrounded by flames, snakes or crows. Her clothes are usually either short and made of leather, or she is dressed in armor. Often times, she is considered to be the earth gem's lover. The water gem usually prefers to show themselves as a young and innocent male with a petite body, pale or blue-green-ish skin and fins on his arms and legs. Sometimes he just likes to show himself with a fish tail. His eyes are usually a blue with bronze-silver-ish shimmer. He often appears in a huge shell, being transported by the air gem and his wind. He never wears tops and when he isn't in his merman form, he usually wears short skirts made of fish scales. His hair is usually short in light to dark blue colors and sometimes he has waves or other water symbols cut into his hair or sports pearls, gems, shells etc as accessories in his hair and all over his body. He is often considered to be the air gem's lover. The earth gem likes to be portrayed as a youthful yet wise and intelligent female who is tall and slim but muscular. Her hair is usually very long and straight but she keeps it in artistic braids that are decorated with flowers and plants. Her hair itself is usually blond or a shade of brown. Her skin is usually dark or at least tanned, her eyes ranging from green over hazel to a deep brown. She often doesn't have legs and is grounded to earth instead, her legs being the roots who move with every step she takes. When she does wear clothes, she wears natural and neutral-colored leather clothes. She is often considered to be the fire gem's lover. The air gem likes to be portrayed as a youthful and calm young adult who is easy-going and goes with the flow, even though he can actually be quite protective and jealous. He is often muscular and well-built, his hair is usually blond or light brown and held in long waves or braids. His eyes are usually white, silver or yellow. He doesn't like wearing clothes and usually only wears white tunikas, sometimes he also wears shorts or skirts but without a top to show off his well-built body. He usually comes with wings that are very exotic and extravagant compared to his clothes, often coming in gold, silver or yellow with many gems etc. He is often seen as the water gem's lover. The neutral gem is just as neutral as their element, they consider themselves to be non-binary and switch their appearance up every time. When in their female form, they usually show themselves surrounded by fire yet grounded in earth with ginger to blond hair and hazel-gold eyes. When in their male form, they like to appear with fins yet also wings and usually have green to grey eyes. When in their female form, they are considered to be the partner of the fire gem and the earth gem and when in their male form they are considered to be the partner of the water gem and the air gem. Some people however also see them as asexual and single. Category:Universe Category:Mythology